


Destiny

by Taigaike



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Implied!Mpreg, M/M, OCCs, OTP Battle 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigaike/pseuds/Taigaike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basketball used to be the love of Kagami’s life. Now, it was nothing compared to the other three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

"Kagami-sempai, why are you in such a hurry to leave today? You got a date or something?" A rookie asked him when they were changing clothes in the fire station's locker room. Kagami said nothing, just bent down to pull up his pants. He didn’t want to waste time in useless chatter. 

 

"You Idiot, he's married. Can't you see the ring on his finger?", Kagami's partner, Kain, answered for him, "But, I'm also curious. You did seem to be up on clouds all day."

 

By then, Kagami had finished changing and turned to look at the nearby mirror. Kain was right, he mused, as he took in his reflection. He felt like blushing, just by looking at his glowing face. Knowing that Kain will never let him live it down, he pushed his blush down and quickly exited the station, with a back wave.

 

Upon reaching his apartment, he just leaned against the door for a minute. Whether, to catch his breath or to steel himself from what awaited him inside, he didn't know. Then, he opened his door and yelled "I'm home".

 

"Welcome home! We are in the living room." Hearing that, Kagami put his house slippers and walked to the room, only to pause at the sight that greeted him.

 

There was a huge cake shaped like a basketball sitting in the middle of the room. The whole place was filled with balloons and streamers, with a huge banner, proclaiming 'Happy Birthday' dominating the wall behind the TV. But what took over his full vision was his family standing behind the cake, yelling ‘happy birthday’.

 

"Is this why you asked me to come early?", he asked, as he caught Akari, who came running towards him. She giggled and held up her hands for him to lift her. She then said in his ear, “I did the decorations and Seiya baked the cake. Daddy didn’t do anything.”

 

“Hey, I came home early and bought the snacks”, Aomine answered, from where he was leaning against the wall.

 

On hearing that, Seiya retorted, “That’s because we told you to and you didn’t even get the right ones. What are you, a five year old kid who can’t even read the name? ”

 

“Hey, respect your parents!”

 

“I respect papa. I will respect you when you start acting like one.”

 

Kagami sat down on the couch, holding his daughter, and watching his husband and son fight. They looked so similar, with their blue hair and tanned skin. He had often mourned to Aomine that Seiya had got his eyebrows, not listening when Aomine told him that it was his best feature. He felt that his only consolation was that, at least, his daughter had not inherited that from him. She already looked too much like him, with long red hair and pale skin.

 

He really did love his family. Even now, he couldn’t believe that his high school rival had become the love of his life and the father to his children. He still remembered, like yesterday, the moments like the day he and Aomine met at that court, his first match with Aomine (which was also where Aomine confessed), when they got married, and the minute Seiya and Akari lit up his life. His world now had less space for anything other than them. Even basketball had been reduced to second place.

 

“Daddy, Nii-chan, stop fighting. Its Papa’s special day, so don’t argue. Papa, cut the cake, please.”

 

Kagami moved to blow the candles, when a glaring Akira and Seiya stopped him. Vowing, never to let them stay with Akashi again, he asked “What?” 

 

“You did not make a wish! Everyone knows that!”

 

“Fine. I wish that we stay happy forever.” Kagami knew that the wish was cheesy, but he was too happy to care. He looked at them all and blew the candles.

 

Then, out came the presents. Seiya had got him an All-You-Can-Eat coupon at his favorite restaurant. Akira gave him a keychain, with a picture of them, taken when they went to the ocean, last summer. He kissed them both and turned to Aomine.

 

Aomine just smirked and leaning over to his ear, whispered “I will give you my present, later in bed and when the brats are asleep.” Kagami blushed and glared, wanting to wipe the smirk of his husband’s face. Then, he straightened up and gave his own smirk.

 

“Akira, Seiya, your daddy got me no gift. How mean of him. I think I’m gonna cry.” He bent his head and made shaking movements. Aomine’s smirk fell right of his face as two angry kids rounded on him for making their Papa cry.

 

Aomine looked at him, “Oi, Taiga. Stop those fake tears and help me” 

 

Kagami just shrugged and sat down to enjoy his cake. 

 

“I give, I give! I got him a car. It’s down in the lot. Get off me now, you brats!”

 

The children calmed down at that and all three of them turned to look at Kagami. He was sitting on the couch and eating what seemed to be half the cake. They just smiled and looked at him with varying degrees of love, amusement and adoration. He was the heart of the family, he just didn’t know it.

 

Kagami looked up. During high school, he used to think that nothing could replace basketball as his destiny. Now, looking at them, he realized that he had been wrong. They were his destiny.


End file.
